


Desperate

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Winmin - Freeform, clothed grinding, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this writing meme (that I'm still working on idk) and got this as a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

There was something about grinding that drove Armin crazy. It was desperate, it was messy, it was trying to get to closer to each other with layers of clothes keeping them apart, it was delirious. Perfectly and utterly delirious. He loved the gasps and the soft moans, the frantic grabbing at whatever he could get a hold of, to cling to, especially when large hands were leading the pace. They’d pull him down and drag and Armin could do nothing but but breath in the faint scent of old spice and hang on and

-“E...Erwin,” moan.

“God, you sound so pretty moaning my name.”

“Shit!”

Erwin’s hands tightened around his slim waist - fingertips nearly meeting at the small of his back - and pulled him down harder, loving the way the blonde’s face twisted in pleasure. Armin buried his face into his neck, kissing it messily and wet, and fisting his hands into Erwin’s shirt wrinkling it. His pants were uncomfortably tight and it was starting to chafe but stopping was the farthest thing from his mind. He could feel himself getting closer, each push and pull almost too much for him to handle. His stomach was tightening and he was right there, he was so close. Just a little bit more….

He could feel the beat of the party’s music from his bed, vibrating his bones, and normally the intensity of the sound would have annoyed him as it normally did this time it made him feel more crazy. Everything felt more intense, but maybe that was the fear of someone from the party wondering where they went and going to look for them. The thought of getting caught was almost exhilarating. He moaned loudly over the music.

The song changed, the bass seeming to rumble the floor even harder, and Armin bucked against Erwin. He mouthed at his neck a bit before leaning back up and catching him on the mouth. Erwin let him take control of the kiss, nipping his lips in warning only when Armin bit down a little too hard. He pulled away and moaned hotly in his ear, wanting nothing more then to finally come. Erwin’s hands guided him down a little faster, a little harder, and Armin swore he was seeing stars.

“Come on, baby,” Erwin rasped in his ear, sounding just as wrecked as he was, “Come for me.”

That was all it took.

Armin squeezed his eyes tight, bucking against him as Erwin kept guiding his hips. He couldn’t make a sound other than the desperate gasps for air. He shook and shuddered and gripped onto him tightly because it felt like if he didn’t he’d get lost, he’d float away. The music faded and Armin could only feel. Erwin kept him there, kissing his head and groaning as he came after him, bucking his hips into him making the smaller boy whimper. Armin slowly relaxed on him. His pants were incredibly uncomfortable, soaked, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move quite yet.

Erwin ran a hand over his face, “I guess we should join the party again now. Think they missed us?”

“Hanji might suspect something, but she was keeping Levi fairly entertained when we left,” Armin rasped softly. “I saw Eren and Mikasa kissing on the couch so I think its fair to say they wouldn’t notice us missing.”

“You still got my extra pair of clothes in here?”

Armin rolled off of him and pointed to his closet, “Check in there. You going to stay the night?”

Erwin smiled softly, “I don’t think Eren and Mikasa would like that.”

“They can learn to deal with it,” Armin muttered. “If I can deal with hearing them have sex in the other room they can handle you staying over every once in a while.”


End file.
